making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaime O'Teter
Confessionals Total: 27 Season 4: 23 (most of season) Season 5: 4 Season 4 (4.1) * I’m anxious and I’m nervous and I possibly could throw up in five seconds. * I’m just, you know, I’m ready to hear the results and see if I’m coming back next week. (4.2) * her solo I feel like I did my best. I put everything on the line. It’s really hard to put yourself out there. (4.5) * invited to training camp belatedly When you’re given an opportunity that you don’t think is ever going to happen, and those girls are there and they’re happy for you, even when you’re competition, it was something that I can’t even describe it. * Unfortunately, I’m three weeks late, or a month late, but you know what, I’ll take it. I’ll take it for whatever it is. If they want to yell at me and say I need to do better, I will do better. * office I think this is gonna be one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do, but the coolest thing anyone’s ever been asked to do. I mean, like, I’m the only person that’s ever been asked to come back to training camp. This is the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to me, ever. (4.6) * I started training camp about a month late, so me and Justine are going to go over a few dances just to catch me up even more. * Justine Phillips After this, I’m going to get my uniform fitting. It will be the first time I ever get to put on the uniform. The blue and white and then after that, I get a makeover. It’s like every girl’s dream. To put on the uniform and get their hair done and their makeup done by someone professional, so I’m super excited. * fitting I’m just excited to be able to have my specific own uniform for me. * Makeover Now I get to do my makeover. It’s all in one day. I’m so excited to be able to change my look and I can’t wait for Rainer to put his magic touch on it. * Makeover If they decided to dye my hair blue, I would bounce on out of here with a smile on my face. * makeover Now all I have to do is show Kelli and Judy that they didn’t make a mistake bringing me back. * Cameos I’m at work. It’s not fun and play for me right now. I’ve definitely been working really hard and I’m planning on… I want to keep this. And that’s what I’m gonna do. * This is my first cut night. So, it’s very intense. And I just have told myself they wanted me back for a reason, and tonight’s the night for me to show them why. * I mess up on everything. And I was called out on everything. But the good thing is, they didn’t call me out on my kicks, and that was the one thing that they asked me to change from the first evaluation, and that’s what I’ve improved on, hopefully. * office They realized that I’m behind, but it’s crunch time. (4.7) * You have to be tough-skinned. You have to be able to take it. If you can’t take it, then you don’t need to be here. * I know I’m not ready. Kitty doesn’t think I’m ready, I’m sure. Um, she let me know that by the seven of us that were left not being picked. * You know, Kelli and Judy tonight told me that I didn’t have sex appeal, which is always a hard thing to hear when you’re a girl, but you know, the more and more I get more comfortable with the choreography, the better I feel, the more my hips are gonna be able to move, the sexier that I’m gonna feel with myself. (4.8) * Being the one asked back, there’s a lot of pressure on me. I really hope that I can push through and that I can make the squad. What I want to prove to Kelli and Judy is that I won’t be the weakest link. * When Judy got up out of her seat to come correct me, I mean, that was definitely like, oh, crap. * office I mean, if they want to cut me, they want to cut me, but hopefully, it’s gonna be a warning. Of course, I want to be on the squad. I don’t want to go home. * cut, flashbacks I don’t know where I stand. I really cannot believe that actually. It’s been the most stressful and amazing journey. I’ve got to have these wonderful bonds with these girls. I’ve got to work in a daily environment with Kelli and Judy, and just be a part of this amazing organization. I’ve got to try on the uniform. I got to do a cameo shoot. So, it’ll take me a lot to come back, but I don’t know if I’m going to. I don’t know. Season 5 (5.1) * Last year, I was hours away from being a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. I was 36th. They took 35. And it was such a great taste in my mouth that I decided to come back for some more. * This might be the last time, last night, last day, last hour on this turf. Hopefully, I’ll be able to touch my pretty little feet to this turf again. * I would not be here if I did not want this. I would not have got the courage and pulled myself back up after being told I wasn’t good enough for a third time. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want it. * [Not selected for finals} There is some reason that I am not supposed to be on this team, and it’s very obvious now. I came with one goal and that was to have fun and to make it and to officially close the door, and it’s officially shut in my face, so… Commentary Season 4 (4.1) * judging Her black hair is making her so hard./ I mean, the hair is definitely something we can soften. But I also think she has a little bit of a hard look on her face. – Rainer (4.2) * I think Kaime is a rock star. I think she’d be an asset to our squad. And if she doesn’t choke, then I think she’s definitely going to camp. – Kitty Carter * [Finals judging, only a smattering of yeses] For me, it was a very harsh look./ I think we can soften her up, but she’s just very cut. – Rainer (4.5) * inviting her to training camp There was one person we all kind of felt bad about leaving auditions. – K * If the Minchew sisters had not been invited into training camp, Kaime would have made it. The reason she didn’t make it was there was mixed reactions from our judges on her look. This might be an example of good girls win. – K * I didn’t know her kicks were that low. – J * You have to kick with your supporting leg flat. You’re rolling up on your toes, and your kicks are lower than I remembered. – J (4.6) * at the start of episode And now we’ve added Kaime, so we’ve had to dedicate a lot of new energy and time to getting her up to speed with the other 40 training camp candidates. – K * So, one thing real quick. In this part, really pump it forward a little bit more. With poms in your hands, you’ll be going, “front, front.” – Justine Phillips * I can tell you’ve been practicing a lot, but I’m afraid some things you’ve been practicing wrong are not in the correct counts, just because you’ve been practicing a lot by yourself. The counts. Make sure you know the counts. That will really help. Alright, I’m proud of you. – Justine Phillips * fitting Gosh, she fits it perfectly./ That’s what she’s been trying to tell us for years. * Kaime came in with a homemade color and we had to clean the slate, go from scratch and just bring in a lot of coloring to her hair. We had to show her how to make her makeup look more glamorous. And just a DCC look, and I think we achieved a goal today. – Rainer * makeover The color looks beautiful. – K * Cameos I really like her hair. – J/ You do? – K/ Much less harsh than when she auditioned. – J * Cameos That was nice. Sexy red-headed Charlie’s Angel. Don’t get too intense. And just lighten up. – K * Cameos That was kind of cute. – K * Cameos Well, she’s taken good pictures, but now I want to see those dances that she’s been learning. – K/ Right, she’s definitely struggling more than most. – J * (Joannah) was early and Kaime was wrong. – J/ Kaime, your timing is way off. You were rushing really bad. – K * is performing alone with Justine at rehearsal Five – your arm has to drop, Kaime, and you’re still halfway here walking five. You have to know every detail, okay? Or we’re never going to look like a whole team. – J (4.7) * It’s soft. Come on, nail it. You got to hit it harder. Everything has to go boom-boom. Just like the little Energizer battery bunny. – Kitty Carter * Get rid of that frown on that face and quit thinking. – Kitty Carter * on screen after she is one of the TCC not selected by Kitty Carter or the veterans as someone that should be on the team The rest of you, in my personal opinion, have a long way to go. – Kitty * You are behind the curve, as expected, in the dances, but the quantity of routines that you’ve got to master in the little amount of time concerns me. – K * There’s strong power and no sex appeal at all because your hips don’t move, your back didn’t move. Everything is straight up and down. – J (4.8) * Kaime looks wrong. – K * Okay, from the whole dance, Kaime, you just don’t know it. – J Season 5 (5.1) * (Kaime)’s got her arm in a grip, look at that. Kaime is pulling her down so hard. She’s trying to stay next to the girl next to her. – J * judging I had her as a yes./ Yeah. – K/ But she ruined the girl next to her’s kick. The girl couldn’t even kick. – J/ I do have a soft spot for her./ I don’t see her overpowering a veteran./ I just don’t think she looks like a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. Office Visits Season 4 (4.5) * of three, [[Justine Phillips] is present] Kelli says Justine is there because she will be her group leader [Kaime and Justine hug, and Justine welcomes her to group three]. They wanted Justine to hear what they’re tell her, that Kaime has a lot of dances to learn. Kelli says she saw that tonight. And then, she’d say their right-out-of-the-gate concern is her kicks. Justine says she noticed that. Kelli says to work on flexibility, and Kaime says she’ll start stretching, and she can improve that. (4.6) * of three Kelli says she wants to see her makeover and Kaime does a little pose. Kelli asks how she feels so far and then says she’ll tell her how they feel, and the Kaime can tell them how she feels. Kaime say she’s sure she knows how they feel. Kelli says she has great efforts, and they can see she’s struggling with the routines. Kaime says one thing she’s really worked on was her kicks. She doesn’t know if they’ve gotten better, but at least that’s one thing that they told her to work on the first night. So, she worked on those. Kelli says that’s the first thing she noticed tonight that wasn’t ready. Kaime seems surprised and says she’ll keep working. Kelli tells her not to think her kicks are ready – they aren’t. Kaime says she knows they aren’t by any means. Kelli says truthfully, she’s at risk. Kaime says she’s completely aware. Kelli says they will see her next go around. [She leaves] Kelli remarks to Judy about her spirit. Judy says everything aside, she likes her motor mouth. Kelli says she likes her. (4.8) * of four Kelli asks her how she feels, and Kaime says she’s currently speechless, and she realized they are out of time, but the things she’s practicing wrong, those are by herself and not with the group. Judy says a lot of it is not even just the mistakes, because there’s a lot of mistakes. And she knows that, it’s just the way Kaime’s body moves right now. Kelli tells her she needs more dance. And they’re out of time. So, they don’t think Kaime’s ready to set tomorrow. Kaime says “please.” Kelli says they don’t think she’s ready, and they’ve watched and hoped and hoped. Kaime says she knows they have, and they were totally on her side. She asks if there is any way she could for tomorrow have one last attempt to be in a group with the team? She’s begging them. Kelli asks what could happen between tonight and tomorrow? Kaime says she doesn’t know. Judy says she is really a big step ahead if she has it in her to re-audition next year. Kelli says it’s final, it’s fair, and it’s unfortunate. Kaime says it was a pleasure to work with them, and if they change their minds, she’ll come back. Again. [They laugh and Kaime leaves] Judy says she’s the first person to sit across that desk to come, and give her credit for that. End of Journey Season 4 (4.2) * Not invited to training camp (NOTE: She is belatedly invited to training camp during episode 4.5) (4.8) * Final cut from training camp (10th out of 10) Season 5 (5.1) * Makes it to semifinals, but is not invited to finals Other Season 3 (3.2) * Is mentioned (by name) as one of the girls to be brought in next for panel interviews – however, this is Cassie Trammell’s group, and Cassie is the only one to receive any focus, though Kaime can be seen. Season 4 (4.1) * The first scene of the season is her getting dropped off and hugged by her mother * Shown on screen after Kelli mentions seeing familiar faces * Shown dancing when Judy gives a confessional about when she sees a candidate return, it makes her want to look at them twice * Shown being invited to finals (4.2) * Shown practicing her solo for Kitty Carter * Shown performing her solo at finals (4.5) * Brought into training camp during week 4, as a direct result of the Minchews’ departure. (4.6) * Has a private session with Justine Phillips to start the episode * Has private uniform fitting and makeover at the salon (hair is dyed redder) * Is one of seven training camp candidates at the jump split clinic Season 5 (5.1) * Shown when Kelli is giving her preliminaries speech and mentions seeing people that have been at their auditions, and even training camp before, and says she’s encouraged by their courage. * Introduces herself to the judges at preliminaries after Judy gives a confessional about this being the largest number of training camp candidates that they’ve seen re-auditioning. * Talks with her mom (?) after she makes semifinals * Judy a confessional about some not being able to handle being part of a team before they show Kaime pulling too hard on the girl next to her in kick line. * After she doesn’t make finals, she greets her family, who seem shocked Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC Category:Final cut Category:Returnee Category:Semifinalists